Cansancio
by Riux
Summary: El vampiro Alucard se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando decide llevar a dormir a su ama Sir Integra Hellsing a dormir después de que esta pasó una larga jornada de terrible y cansado trabajo.


**Cansancio.**

Como siempre, Integra Hellsing estaba sola, sentada detrás de su gran escritorio firmando lo que todavía le restaba de los documentos que tenía que leer, firmar, reportes que enviar, inversiones, cuentas, entre otras cosas.

Era alrededor de la una y media de la mañana y ella seguía ahí, en su aburrida habitación firmando unos aburridos papeles, deseando tener la velocidad de Seras o de Alucard para terminar con su tortura. El habano entre sus dientes no lograba calmarla como otras veces lo había hecho, sentía sus dedos cansados, la muñeca le dolía por el uso excesivo que le había dado desde la mañana y los ojos le ardían a causa de lo mismo, pero también podía culpar el aumento que tenía el cristal de sus gafas, cosa que solo le pasaba cuando en verdad necesitaba de su almohada.

Suspiro con cansancio luego de firmar otro de los tantos documentos y se recargo en su silla giratoria, clavando atentamente su vista en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y de un instante a otro, el habano se desprendió de su boca y cayó en el elegante y enorme escritorio, aun encendido, pero sin el peligro de quemar o hacer explotar algo. Lentamente, los ojos de la joven Hellsing comenzaron a cerrarse despacio, ella bien sabía que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer pero el techo pareció haberla hipnotizado, y al sentir la pesadez en sus parpados, el sonido de su corazón latiendo y los hombros picándole de dolor, dio un parpadeo más y en el siguiente se permitió cerrarlos.

-No sabía que la poderosa Integra Hellsing durmiera en horas de trabajo- Dijo de repente una voz, sobresaltando a la mujer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alucard?- Pregunto, sin molestarse en voltear a verlo. Se sentía muy cansada hasta para eso.

-Nada. Estaba dando una vuelta por la mansión pensando en ciertas cosas y note que la luz de su oficina seguía encendida a estas horas de la madrugada.

-Eso es porque tengo un infierno de papeles que firmar- Y entonces bostezo, inclinándose hacia adelante para regresar a su trabajo- Me gustaría que no fueran tantos. Pero mira el lado bueno, al menos ya no tengo tanto que hacer como en las últimas dieciocho horas.

-Ama, pero si aún le faltan como ciento cincuenta hojas más- Comento al ver la pila de documentos al lado de Integra.

-De eso me eh dado cuenta, Alucard. Qué bueno que eres tan persuasivo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunto el vampiro al verla buscar algo debajo y a los lados del escritorio.

-Intento hallar mi bolígrafo, pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

-Con todo el respeto, ama, usted tiene el bolígrafo debajo de sus narices.

-¿Qué?- Logro articular antes de darse cuenta de que en efecto, el bolígrafo negro con el que solía escribir estaba en su escritorio al lado del habano que ya estaba por apagarse.

-No, definitivamente no puedes continuar así. Y lo siento mucho, Integra, se que tu trabajo es importante para ti, pero tendrás que seguir con esto mañana.

Pero al momento de dar un paso hacia ella de repente un fuerte y rápido impacto lo golpeo en el pecho, luego en la cabeza, seguido del estomago y acabo por desfigurarle la cara lanzándolo de espalda al suelo. Rápidamente su rostro volvió a regenerarse y las heridas en las otras partes también se cerraron y él se sentó en el piso, encontrándose con la imagen de su abatida ama con el seño fruncido apuntándole con la pistola que guardaba en un cajón del lado en que se sentaba –la cual aun desprendía humo del cañón-. Y gracias a su desarrollado sentido de la vista, pudo notar que la mano con que sostenía la pistola le temblaba y ella hacia una mueca, como si algo le doliera.

-¡No te atrevas, vampiro! Por ningún motivo permitiré que interrumpas mi trabajo, y más te vale que me obedezcas esta vez si no quieres que te encierre durante las próximas generaciones siguientes en tu maldito ataúd.

-Pero ama…

-¡Sin peros! ¡Es una orden!- Grito, bajando la pistola y soplándole a la humeante boca de esta- Y si no te molesta, también me harías muy feliz si desaparecieras de mi vista.

-Lo siento, Integra, pero ahora si has llegado muy lejos con esto. Mirate, apenas si puedes mantener los ojos abiertos y parece que acabas de salir de una prueba de matemáticas avanzadas.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Alucard- Gruño.

Integra le dio la vuelta al escritorio al tiempo en que sentía un ligero dolor en los dedos de las manos y en los hombros, incluso llego a tambalearse un poco porque accidentalmente uno de sus píes choco contra una esquina de su escritorio, y lo mismo paso cuando intento dar el segundo paso a excepción de la parte en la que se tropezaba. Sin embargo, pudo pasar al lado del vampiro sin ninguna dificultad para no mostrarle que efectivamente su ama ya no podía estar de pie ni aunque ella misma lo deseara y darle la oportunidad de ese idiota bueno para nada tuviera algo que restregarle cuando se despertara.

Al llegar al baño, lo primero que hizo la joven Hellsing fue quitarse las gafas, guardarlas en uno de los bolsillos de su saco para después abrir la llave del lavamanos, escuchando el sonido del agua caer sobre este. Acto seguido junto sus dos manos, cogió un poco de agua y al momento se remojo la cara en un vano intento por mantenerse despierta, pero al verse al espejo –con algo de trabajo a causa de que se había quitado los lentes- se dio cuenta de que su fiel sirviente tenía razón; estaba fatal. Tenía ojeras, el rostro pálido, los ojos difícilmente abiertos, la espalda, hombros, cabeza y manos adoloridos y la garganta seca porque ni tiempo de beber algo se había dado por querer terminar los documentos de mierda.

Dio un suspiro de resignación al aire, se puso de nuevo sus gafas y regreso tambaleándose a su oficina donde al ver la pila de documentos que aun tenía que leer y firmar por un momento las ganas de pegar un grito en el cielo no le hicieron falta, sin embargo, tenía un perfecto autocontrol en sí misma como para permitirse eso. Por más fría que estuvo el agua no logro despertar ni siquiera su sentido de la vista, y antes de sentarse de nuevo en su silla para regresar a su endemoniado trabajo sintió como algo se apoyaba en su hombro derecho, bien sabía de quien se trataba, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, en lugar de mirarlo con la clásica y fingida cara de disgusto que siempre le mostraba, lo miro casi suplicándole que le apartara de su deber, que la llevara a la cama para poder descansar aunque fueran unos míseros cinco segundos.

-Tienes que dormir, Integra. Te vas a enfermar si no lo haces.

-No puedo… Mi trabajo…

-Estoy seguro de que unas cuantas hojas de papel sin chiste pueden esperar, ¿no crees?

-No... Yo… Yo tengo que… terminar- Un bostezo-… terminar de firmar…

-Vas a terminar firmando tu testamento en un hospital si no vas a la cama ahora- Ella suspiro cansada, mirando la pila de documentos bien ordenada- Venga, ama, yo la llevare.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más o replicarle que seguiría ahí aunque se diera la hora del desayuno Alucard puso su derecho en su espalda y luego con el derecho la levanto de las piernas y se la llevo cargando en dirección a su habitación. Sorpresivamente ella no le grito que la bajara no le dio puñetazo alguno en la cara, solo se dejo llevar. Debía estar muy cansada como para permitirle, y exclusivamente a él, llevarla cargando a su cama.

-Sabes que puedo volarte la cabeza por hacer esto, ¿cierto?- Decía su adormilada jefa, mirando al vampiro con notable cansancio.

-No me afectaría mucho, mi ama Integra.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión de hoy? ¿Fue difícil?- Pregunto, empezando a dormirse en los brazos de él.

-Oh, ya sabe, los vampiros artificiales son una vergüenza en cualquier batalla. No tarde ni diez minutos en masacrarlos a todos.

-Presumido… ¿Y Seras? ¿Cómo le va a ella?

-La chica policía mejora día con día. Es una lástima que se niegue a beber sangre, pero pronto comprenderá que su vida de humana ya termino.

-Bien por ella- Dijo y entonces acomodo su rostro en el hombro de Alucard cuando ya el cansancio la estaba matando.

-Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. ¿Has pensado en eso?- Ella rió sin mucha gracia.

-Tomarme vacaciones es una de las cosas que menos puedo hacer teniendo una organización caza-monstruos a mi mando.

-Sí, pero tampoco es bueno trabajar en exceso, Integra.

-Ya lo sé… Ya lo sé…

Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que hizo Alucard fue sentar con mucho cuidado a Integra en un borde de la cama sin que ella despegara su bello rostro cansado de sus ropas rojas victorianas y con cuidado le quito el saco, luego prosiguió con la estorbosa corbata roja que sin duda la debía ahorcar mientras trabajaba, siguió por quitarle los zapatos y termino por recostarla en la cama con el mismo cuidado con el que la sentó arropándola con las sabanas que Walter amablemente le había distendido para cuando a ella se le ofreciera ir a dormir –aunque el mismo mayordomo estaba seguro de que la encontraría babeando sobre el escritorio en la mañana-.

-Alucard…-Le llamo con voz débil.

-¿Si, mi ama?

-Muchas gracias.

Entonces Alucard sintió algo extraño dentro de él, algo extraño y al mismo tiempo muy familiar.

Quizá se debía a que Integra no le había agradecido nada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, y con mucho tiempo atrás se refería a antes de que la arrestaran por una "conspiración contra la Reina" y la muerte de cientos de hombres a causa de su "irresponsabilidad" con la organización Hellsing.

¡Pero qué tontería!

Alucard estaba consciente de que Sir Integra era más responsable y dedicada que cualquiera de esa bola de vegetes patéticos que se tiraban temblando al piso con cualquier sonido explosivo. Pero regresando a lo anterior, el último "gracias" que la heredera de los Hellsing le había dado fue cuando él mentalmente vio cuando –en sus recuerdos- estaba siendo perseguida por su malvado tío y lo encontró en el sótano donde su padre, Sir Arthur Hellsing, lo había encerrado por ser un arma terriblemente peligrosa y difícil de controlar, fue ahí donde ella le dio las gracias por haberla salvado de morir cuando todavía era una niña de doce años. Pero desde entonces, la única forma de agradecimiento que había recibido por su parte eran los constantes "Buen trabajo" que le daba a Seras y a él al terminar la misión a la que eran enviados.

-Está muy cansada, debería dormir ya.

-Que considerado eres, sirviente. Creo que te daré un aumento- Si, sin duda estaba bien adormilada.

-Eso no es necesario, ama- Dijo el vampiro entre risas.

-¿Unas vacaciones, entonces?

-Verte descansar es lo único que me gustaría ahora- Decía al tiempo en que acariciaba su rubio cabello para relajarla y que se durmiera al fin.

-Que gracioso, no recuerdo la última vez que te comportaste así conmigo.

-Yo siempre me eh comportado así contigo, Integra, el único problema es que no te das cuenta.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Las constantes caricias en su cabello poco a poco comenzaron a relajarla, dándole una agradable sensación que hizo sentir su cuerpo menos pesado, los hombros más relajados y el dolor en sus manos estaba despareciendo.

Se sentía tan bien. De no ser por Alucard ella ahora seguiría sentada descomponiéndose la mano con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y el papel frente a ella. Ganas de llorar incluso le entraron, pero ahora que estaba sintiendo las tranquilizadoras caricias de su sirviente toda esa frustración podía irse al demonio, ella solo quería seguir disfrutándolo.

-Buenas noches, Alucard… Te amo.

Eso le cayó de improvisto al vampiro, quien por un momento dejo de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de la joven Hellsing y se quedo viendo anonadado su rostro ahora plácidamente dormido. Se sintió confundido al principio, pero después sonrío –pero de manera normal, no con su clásica sonrisa de psicópata que ponía cuando destripaba a sus enemigos- cuando se recordó a sí mismo que el también tenía sentimientos amorosos a la dama, y nadie podía culparlo, después de todo era una mujer muy bella para ser alguien que estaba acostumbrada a vestirse como hombre, pero eso era lo de menos. Admiraba todo de ella, sobre todo el hecho de que había sido la única de toda su familia que había podido callarlo con una sola levantada de mano.

Se inclino un poco a ella y le beso la frente, luego se dirigió a su oído y con voz suave susurro:

-Buenas noches, mi amada Integra… Descansa.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Mi nombre es Riux y soy nueva en esto de escribir fics de Hellsing, aunque ya llevo varias historias de otra categoría, pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Si les pareció bien, que bueno, viviré un día más sabiendo que no soy tan mala escritora, y si no les gusto, solo les pediré que no sean tan duros con las antorchas, je, je. Bueno, acepto cualquier comentario. Si quieren que haga otro fic igual a este dejen un comentario, les aseguro que soy cien por ciento fan de AxI… Que mala soy para dejar agradecimientos, ¿verdad? Como sea, dejen un Review porfavorcito, y que tengan un lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


End file.
